


Dexter Gets Attached

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, ass worship, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: Dexter and Dee-Dee wrestle over Dexter's Magnet Ray when his face accidentally becomes magnetized to his mother's bum; and Dee-Dee is in control of the attraction.





	Dexter Gets Attached

Deep in his laboratory, Dexter wears an ill-fitting welding helmet that repeatedly slides down from his brow. He works feverishly; a look of intense concentration on his face as sparks fly fantastically but harmlessly towards him.

Dee-Dee, tip-toeing like a ballerina through the lab, sees Dexter at the far end; she quietly races over to him. She rises unseen from behind his chair with a cute grin on her face, “Hey bro! Whatcha inventing?! Huh? Huh? Huh?!” She shakes his chair aggressively and leaps excitedly, with both feet lifting high off the ground.

Dexter jumps, startled from the sudden and unexpected intrusion, “Oh, hello, Dee-Dee; what are you doing in my laboratory? I thought you’d left for university.”

“Not yet, little bro! So whatcha got there? Tell me!”

“What I have here, my dear Dee-Dee, is none of your concern; now please, leave me in peace to complete my very important work.”

“Aww, you’re no fun! How come you never became any fun?!”

“Because Dee-Dee, my work is very serious; not that I’d expect a rude girl like yourself to understand the complexities of science!”

“Complexities, huh?” She says skeptically.

“Yes. Why look all around my lab and you’ll find yourself overwhelmed by the power of any of my genius creations; even the simplest is unfathomable to your dim-witted mind,” Dexter spouts off with a satisfied smirk.

“Hmm, like this one?!” Dee-Dee says, picking up Dexter’s Magnet Ray.

“Don’t touch that!”

“Seems pretty simple to me! It’s a laser blaster, right?”

Dexter scoffs incredulously, “No! It is certainly not a laser blaster, Dee-Dee! It is a highly specialized Magnet Ray capable of magnetizing any two objects for a short period. Now put it down!”

“Ha! You need that to magnetize your lips to a girl’s!” Dee-Dee points the ray at Dexter and fires; a loud zap and single blue laser spreads brightly against Dexter’s face, but to seemingly no visible effect.

“What did you do, Dee-Dee? I told you not to play with it!” Dexter charges at his sister, arms out like he’s going to grab the invention from her.

“It didn’t do anything,” Dee-Dee says disappointed, she stops Dexter in his tracks with the sole of her pink shoe in his face; Dexter’s legs continue to spin but make no further progress forward.

“That’s because you only magnetized a single point, you stupid girl,” Dexter growls.

“Is that how you talk to girls? No wonder you’re cooped up down here by yourself all the time!” Dee-Dee says giggling, continuing to play keep away with her shorter, stouter brother.

“Give it to me, Dee-Dee! You have no idea what you’re dealing with!” Dexter insists as he rushes around her and tries to wrestle the device from her hands. The two scuffle into a cloud of punches and kicks, rolling around the lab like a tornado as they scrap over the Magnet Ray.

“Are you kids fighting down here?” Mom says, popping in from upstairs.  
Dexter and Dee-Dee both immediately stop, Dexter is pinned under his sister; they look to their mom innocently, “No, mom,” they say in synchronization.

“Good, you don’t want a fight to be the last moment you two have together, right?”

“No, mom,” they repeat.

“Okay then,” she turns and saunters away joyfully.

Dexter smiles and sweeps his leg under his sister’s knee; she falls to the ground but her finger grazes the trigger of the Magnet Ray and out shoots a laser beam that bursts against their mother’s butt, just before she disappears around the corner.

Both their eyes go wide but while Dee-Dee sneers, Dexter’s expression is grave.

“Well this is fun! I never would have thought of magnetizing you to mom’s butt; what a great idea, little bro.”

“Dee-Dee, whatever you’re thinking of doing...” Dexter begs as sweat starts to form at his hairline.

Dee-Dee grins, holding her finger above the large red button on the side of the ray labeled MAGNETIZE, “You know, mom’s right; we shouldn’t fight. We should have fun!”

“Why do I think this won’t be very fun for me?”

“Hmm, you’re probably right,” she giggles as she plunges her finger into the big button. A quiet buzz is emitted from the ray, Dexter is quickly lifted off his feet and flies like a rocket, through the lab and up the stairs, straight into his mother’s voluptuous booty; it wiggles gently as she dusts around the living room.

His mom is lightly startled as Dexter’s face makes contact with a soft but noticeable bump against her butt, “Oh, hi sweetie; I didn’t even hear you come upstairs. Are you enjoying mommy’s butt there?”

“Uh...yes...” Dexter says, unable to think of any other reasonable excuse; his mouth muffled heavily against her rear. Dee-Dee keeps a hand to her mouth, stifling the giggles as she watches from the kitchen entryway.

“But you haven’t done this in years, what made you want to again?” Mom asks.

“Just...missed it, I guess,” he replies, unable to remember ever doing this before. He’d have to use his Memory Scanner to further investigate his mother’s dubious claims; once he’s freed from her behind of course, which should be just a few more seconds by his calculations.

“Well alright, just don’t get too attached dear,” she chuckles lightly.  
“I won’t...” Dexter says, rolling his eyes at his mother’s incognizant pun.

Precisely another three seconds pass painfully slow for Dexter before his body finally slides away from his mother’s butt; he lands the short distance back onto his feet.

“All done dear?” Mom asks.

“Yes, uh, thank you for...that, again...” He squints at her, as if studying her for lies.

“Of course sweetie, I want you to feel comfortable; you’re becoming a young man now and...”

“Aww, mom, really?!”

“I’m serious sweetie; I just want you to grow into the young man I know you can be.”

“I guess, mom, thanks...” he says, brushing her off.

His mom walks away, headed for the kitchen; Dee-Dee walks up to him, looking steamed but Dexter speaks first, “Have you sufficiently humiliated me, Dee-Dee? Can I have my Magnet Ray back now and return to my important work?”

Dee-Dee ignores him, “That wasn’t very nice, you know. Mom was just trying to help and you totally blew her off!”

“I don’t need to take any advice from you, especially after that! I’m just not comfortable around girls, okay, Dee-Dee? Why does everyone want to force me, let me get comfortable when I’m ready,” Dexter says, attitude poorly hiding his own embarrassment. He’d never imagined he’d turn out quite like this but, looking back, maybe it all makes sense. Still, how could he betray science, his one true love, for some rude girl?

“Sorry bro, if we do that, you’re gonna be alone at sixty and dragging my future son with you on adventures that leave him a little worse for the wear each time.”

“How do you know that? Did you use my Time Machine?!”

“That’s so not the point right now; look...”

The doorbell rings, interrupting Dee-Dee; mom heads over and opens the door, “Hi dear, glad you could come by.” Dexter and Dee-Dee both watch Neighbor Lady step into the house, she holds a large dish in her hands.

“Hiya sweet pie, thanks for inviting me; brought the cheese and bean casserole.”

“Oh here let me take that from you, dear,” Mom says as she takes the heavy dish and walks into the kitchen.

Neighbor Lady looks over and notices the kids in the living room, “Hiya kids! Wow, it’s been so long, Dexter! You’re always getting so big!” She says, rushing over and pinching his cheeks.

“Eh heh, thank you, ma’am,” Dexter replies shyly. Neighbor Lady beams at him before she heads to the kitchen to join Mom.

“As I was saying....” Dee-Dee restarts.

“Dee-Dee, can you please just give me back my invention?”

“Afraid not, bro; I’m going to make this a learning experience for you.”

“Please, Dee-Dee, haven’t you put me through enough already?”

“Nope,” she replies simply and smiling.

Dexter sighs, “So what do I have to do?”

Dee-Dee peers into the kitchen with Dexter in tow, “See mom’s booty? You’re gonna walk up behind it and compliment her; do Neighbor Lady too if you want but make sure you’re very close to Mom or I’ll zap you again, got it?”

“Can’t I just...” Dexter starts to say before his sister playfully hovers her finger over the red button. “Fine,” he resigns.

“You’re looking at this the wrong way, little bro; let this help you.”

“That is highly improbable, Dee-Dee,” Dexter says; then slowly he walks over towards his mother as she does the dishes. Neighbor Lady is stirring a pot on the stove, they chatter back and forth; they face away from each other, totally focused on their individual tasks, save for the occasional glance for confirmation.

As Dexter gets into position directly behind his mom’s ass; he finds himself claustrophobically surrounded, with Neighbor Lady’s equally prominent butt about seventy degrees to his right.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaauuuuuppppppp!

“Oh my!” Mom exclaims, fanning the fumes away from her backside; not realizing that’s right where Dexter is standing.

Dee-Dee chortles before quickly stopping herself; she sees Dexter turning to walk away, his face practically turned green from Mom’s gas. She whispers to him, “Hey! Don’t you dare think about moving!” She shows him her finger hovering over the button, “I can get you a lot closer,” she mimes a laugh.

Dexter turns back to his mom’s fine booty that is now wafting wretched air in his face; he grits his teeth, his eyes water, but he remains in place per his sister’s command and sadistic control.

His mom happens to look over her shoulder and sees Dexter right behind her, “Oh my, dear, you didn’t smell that, did you? It’s really bad!”

“Um...I...ye yes, I did but it was very o...okay mom, and I just wanted to say uh, how pretty your um butt is...”

“That’s very sweet of you to notice, honey, thank you so much.”

Neighbor Lady smiles and then clutches her stomach, “Oh boy, feels like the winds are getting me too; do you think your sweet boy will mind,” Neighbor Lady asks; Dexter flinches.

Mom peeks over her shoulder at Dexter, “Would that be okay, honey?”

Dexter looks over to Dee-Dee in the doorway, she grins wide, showing her teeth, and nods very exaggeratedly in the affirmative.

“Urh, um yes mom, that would be fine,” he says, as slowly as he can, grinding his teeth behind pursed lips.

“Okay, thanks hun! What a mature young man,” Neighbor Lady says as she closes her eyes; Dexter cringes in anticipation.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuppppp!

“Whoo! I’m sorry if that one is a little strong,” Neighbor Lady announces.  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine, won’t you, Dexter?” Mom assures.

“Yes mom, surely I will; and, if I may say so, your behind is also very nice and a pleasure to be around, just like my mom’s.”

“Awww!” Neighbor Lady and Mom say together.

“What a cute little guy!” Neighbor Lady adds.

Mom smiles proudly, “Isn’t he though? Sometimes I wish I could just keep him around the house forever but he’s gotta grow up and leave his mother eventually, right, honey?”

“Yes mom,” Dexter replies.

“And so polite, he’s already grown into such a respectful young boy.”

Dee-Dee snickers but decides it’s not quite enough; she hits the MAGNETIZE button. Dexter hears the subtle buzz and quietly panics; he’s lifted off his feet and flung the few inches distance, his face plants right against the seat of his mother’s pea green pants, the strong smell of her last fart hangs there potently.

“Oh! Oh dear, you see he’s fallen into some older habits but if it helps him become more confident around girls, then I’m all for it.”

Dexter’s nose continuously inhales the fart baked into the seam of Mom’s pants, his breathing becomes sharp and heavy.

“That’s excellent, sugar! Sometimes the kids need a little push and you’ve got just the rear to do it,” Neighbor Lady proclaims, slapping an uncovered part of Mom’s butt playfully.

Mom laughs, “Thanks, well I just want to help my boy however I can.”  
Dexter groans out softly but it’s too quiet for his mom or Neighbor Lady to hear; his body shakes just a little before he feels himself fade, and pass out.  
Another ten seconds and Dexter’s face is finally released from his mom’s magnetic posterior but, he slides off this time, down her legs and flat onto his back.

Mom peers over her shoulder, “Oh, looks like he got all tuckered out,” she says, seeing Dexter’s unconscious, contorted face.

“I guess all that sweetness to our bums got him exhausted,” Neighbor Lady chuckles.

Dee-Dee skips in from her hiding place at the entryway, “Oh, I’ll take care of him, mom; I’ll let him rest on the couch.”

“Thank you, dear; what good timing,” Mom says.

“I know, right?” Dee-Dee answers quickly. She carries Dexter out of the kitchen and lays him out on the couch; then she skips off happily to her room, still clutching the handle of the Magnet Ray tightly.

 

When Dexter’s eyes flutter open again, it’s nighttime; the TV is on but the sound is low; he peers around but it seems that he’s alone. Then he sees the kitchen light turn off and his Mom walk in, only wearing a thin, green nightgown; she sees that Dexter is awake, “Hey sweetie, did you enjoy your nap?”

“Uh, yes, mother,” Dexter says, groggily.

“Did you want to watch TV with mom?” She asks; Dee-Dee pops out from the hallway to watch, having heard Dexter’s voice.

“Uh, no but thank you, mom...” Dexter starts to say as he sits up; his mother bends towards the couch, beginning to lower her bum to it.

Delightfully, holding her tongue between her teeth, Dee-Dee hits the button on the ray. Dexter suddenly springs from his position to directly under his mother’s bum, moments before she sits down fully; but, instead of the cushions, her ass cheeks press down heavily against Dexter’s face.

“Oh my! Well, you’re very affectionate today,” she says, gleefully.

“Uh, yes mom, just...appreciating your great booty; I can’t get enough,”Dexter says, a bit half heartedly, though the words start to come a bit easier he finds; merely practice making perfect perhaps.

“Aw, that’s very sweet, honey; and if this helps you then I’m happy to do it.”

“Thanks mom,” Dexter says, gnashing his teeth as he thinks about his sister who is subjecting him to this torment and is, no doubt, watching him at this very instant.

“Urh, dear, I’m afraid that casserole is doing a number on my stomach, should I get up? It might be pretty bad.”

As much as Dexter would like to say yes, he knows the magnet bond will still have hold of him; plus Dee-Dee might hear if he says anything negative, “Uh, no, mom, you can go ahead. Either sitting or standing, I’ll be attached to your butt regardless,” Dexter says honestly, though his mother would never know the real meaning of his words.

“That’s a very kind thing to say, Dexter; that you’d be so devoted.”

“That’s just me, mom, and how much I enjoy being here, um...under your rear.”

“Okay, sweetie, but better brace yourself,” Mom strains a bit.

BRRRRRRRrrrrrruuuuuooooooooopppppp!

“Oh what a blast, are you okay, sweetie,” His mother asks, genuinely concerned.

Dexter winces severely and he holds back vomit in his mouth, “Yes, mom; it smells very good.”

“Oh, you don’t have to lie dear.”

“No, no, it is very...enjoyable.”

Dee-Dee laughs to herself, relishing in hearing her brother praising Mom’s fart.

“Boy, I sure can’t imagine, sweetie, but if you say so; I’m glad you are enjoying this.”

“Yes, thank you for letting me.”

“You know I’d do anything to see my big boy all grown up, even if it means leaving his poor mother here alone.”

Dexter ponders that for a moment, all the rank smells and feelings subside for a moment as he thinks. Perhaps that’s the reason he never developed much further and turned into a teenage hermit, to keep his mom from being lonely. Sure it also happened to be the easy path for Dexter and require no further development or self-improvement, but he’d never want his dear mother to be sad. So maybe it was a selfless, unconscious choice as well.

Mom yawns; she turns off the TV and stands. According to Dexter’s calculations the magnetism should have worn off several minutes ago, so he’s surprised when his face remains plastered to his mother’s behind.

“Oh, did you still want to stay with my booty, sweetie?” Mom asks.

“Uh...um, maybe; I’m a bit attached to it at the moment but could I speak to Dee-Dee, please?”

Mom giggles, thinking it’s a game he’s playing, “Okay, hun.”

Dee-Dee ducks back around the corner and into a nonchalant position on her bed. She pretends to be texting when Mom comes in with Dexter still magnetically attached to her butt; her eyes light up when she sees them.

“Oh hi, mom; hi Dexter; what’s up?” She smiles innocently.

“Hi sweetie, Dexter just wanted to speak with you but he’s grown a bit fond of my rear end so I thought we’d come together.”

“Awesome! Yeah, what’s up, bro?” Dee-Dee asks.

“Uh, Dee-Dee, could you meet me down here, please; excuse us for a moment, mom.”

“Of course, I’ll plug my ears and won’t hear a thing,” she says sportively.  
“Thanks mom,” the two siblings say at the same time.

Dee-Dee comes down to Dexter’s level and close to her mom’s butt, but she immediately recoils away from the smell, “Oh, whoa, that is...” she whispers to him, laughing.

“Yes, I’m well aware my cruel sister; but now you’ve used the Magnet Ray so many times that I’m stuck like this!”

“You’re kidding.”

“No, I am not, I told you that you did not know what you were dealing with, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess you did,” Dee-Dee admits.

“You have to fix this, Dee-Dee! You have to get me free from mom’s butt! In my lab, there’s a schematic for the Anti-Magnet Ray; now, you’ll have to build it but it should...”

“Oh, boy, I really would love to do all that but I’m leaving for college tomorrow so I don’t think I’ll have...”

Dexter interrupts, he pleads sternly, “Dee-Dee! You have to! I can’t work in the lab attached to mom like this; I have no other options but you.”

“Yeah, again, I just don’t think I have the time; I got all these syllabi and...books, pencils to...organize maybe?”

“Dee-Dee! If you don’t help, I’ll be stuck here! Maybe forever!”

Mom yawns, “Sorry to interrupt, kids, but mommy’s getting really tired. Did you want to sleep with mom tonight, Dexter?”

Dexter is flustered, still trying to focus on Dee-Dee’s insubordination, “Uh, yes, I suppose, mom.”

“Aww, such a cute boy, I hope I don’t have to fart too much tonight,” Mom says to herself, rubbing her belly as she starts to leave Dee-Dee’s room.

“Dee-Dee!” Dexter calls out; his body wiggles desperately like a tail pinned on Mom.

“Have a really good night, Dexter; I’m sure it won’t be your last,” Dee-Dee giggles.

“Dee-Dee!!” Dexter hoarsely whispers but it’s no use, she’s not going to help; and not being able to work in the lab himself is going to standstill any progress he can make towards ending this ordeal. His only hope is that Dee-Dee would, eventually, do as he requests and make the Anti-Magnet Ray. Though currently, he’s having a hard time believing she ever will.

Mom climbs into bed and lies down on her side as she settles in, “Will it be okay if I sleep on my back, sweetie? That’s most comfortable for me.”

“Uh, yes mom, okay...” Dexter replies, a bit frightened; envisioning being pinned under his mother’s bum all night while she sleeps.

“Thanks hun.” Mom rolls over onto her back, burying Dexter into her butt cheeks, pinned between the mattress and his mother’s backside, “Good night, Dexter.”

“Good night, mom,” Dexter softly whimpers.

His mom begins softly snoring within minutes and her booty expands and contracts in kind with her, growing and receding around Dexter’s face.

It’s not long before his breathing becomes staggered; his body jitters a bit as oxygen becomes harder and harder to find under his mother’s bum. His face twitches fiercely before everything goes white; his head feather light in the moment before he passes out.


End file.
